The present invention refers to a work car, and in particular to a work car of a type having a machine frame supported on undercarriages and carrying a body structure with an operator's cabin and a vertically adjustable working platform.
The publication "Railway Gazette International, September 1987, page 580" discloses a self-propelled tower car with a working platform which is telescopically extendible in vertical direction by a scissors-type jack to enable a substantially doubling of the working area. A tower car of this type has the drawback that the working platform is enlargeable only in a direction transversely to the track. In a direction longitudinally to the track, two working stands may be manually arranged at a raised level relative to the working platform which offer space at best for one single operator. Thus, a self-propelled tower car of this type enables only a slight expansion of the operating range in a direction transversely to the track.
European Patent No. 0 003 727 B1 describes another self-propelled tower car which includes a working platform and a jib secured to one end of the working platform and supporting a working stand. The working platform is secured to the body structure of the tower car and is composed of two platform sections which oppose each other in direction transversely to the machine frame and are slightly vertically adjustable by respective cylinder-piston units for movement into the working position.